moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Anderson Colt
Captain Anderson Colt, born Anderson Sarthas Coltington, is a Colonel within the Aurelian Military Force, acting as the head of 5th Company of the 217th Regiment, under Field General Wintersteel. While he does fights alongside his soldiers in the frontlines, he generally tends to stick to deskwork and sending out deployment and dispatch papers to the other commanding officers of the 217th. While born under the House of Coltington, Anderson prefers to stick to the shortened version of his surname, Colt, as he doesn't wish to be affiliated with what is a prestigious Noble House of the once-traitorous Kingdom of Alterac. Rather, he finds himself just fine as an acting military officer within the Aurelian Empire History Colt, noted down in documents as being born under the name "Anderson Coltington", was born to two, loving, yet somewhat disappointed, parents, Johnathan & Annessa Coltington, both of whom were both well practiced and knowledgeable magisters of the Kirin Tor. One can only assume that Anderson was a disappointment to his parents because he lacked a trait that both had in their line of family, the ability to practice and weave the arcane. Of course, Anderson did not learn this until he was able to talk and understand what being a mage was, and due to his lack of magical ability, was more or less forced to look for another way to bring honor and a good name to the House of Coltington. For Anderson, this meant taking up a mentor to train with the sword, and to that extent, the flintlock pistol of Dwarven origin. Though, due to his rather feminine appearance, which had blossomed from an early age, he was often mistaken as "Young Lady Coltington", both to his mother and father's displeasure- Yet, he took this with stride, and often used it to get away from his training for more fun experiences, even going as far as to don women's clothing. During the onset of the Third War, him and his parents were evacuated to Kalimdor, in what was once known as Theramore Isle. Here, he was more or less free to do as he wished, as it was frontier country, and so he did just that, teaching himself more practical skills, such as parkour and freerunning, along with survival skills. Eventually however, he did decide it was time to do something better with his life, and enlisted into the Theramore Armed Forces, once more to his parents chagrin. He enlisted under the false name of Christina 'Colt' Stephenson, enacting his female persona and acting as a courier and sword instructor. It was lucky for him that such a feminine persona went unnoticed with him being male, and luckier so that his voice did not gain much deepness from puberty. Fall of Theramore He had spent years within Theramore, growing from teenager to adult, from newbie soldier to veteran and well renowned courier and dispatcher. Unfortunately, this time would come to an end, during the Siege and Bombing of Theramore. He bore witness to the Horde's onslaught of outlying outposts, the razing of homes and killing of innocents. He was evacuated out of Theramore midway through the siege, due to a wound he had received whilst on a courier mission, in which he took a Troll's throwing spear directly to his left arm, just below the elbow. Luckily for him, it was a good thing he had been evacuated, due to what was soon to come. His parents were still on the island when it happened, and to this day, regrets not being with them as often as he should have. Alliance Service The loss of his home, his family, and many beloved friends left Anderson in a deep depression that lasted months, and saw him unfit for military service until the start of Operation: Shieldwall, in which he was one of the first on the ground in the deployment of multiple Alliance military units along the beaches of Krasarang Wilds. During this time frame, his personal kill count of Orcs and other Horde servicemen was around 20-25. During the course of the Siege of Orgrimmar, he took a backline approach, acting more as a logistics and tactical advisor to the Generals of the Alliance & Horde units, primarily, the Quel'dorei Marshal, Telriah Embershield, in which Colt eventually found himself under her military unit, the 217th Infantry Legion, which was dismantled after she retired in pursuit of neutrality and protecting her people of Quel'Anaris, which Colt followed soon after. Recent Events Fall of Quel'Anaris Offices ---- Peerage Military Offices Skills & Equipment Skills * Swordplay '- Anderson is well versed in the art of swordplay, having mastered atleast two or three forms of which to fight. Most often, one will find him utilizing a single longsword, though from time to time, this may be joined with a shortsword, or a dagger, representing the two primary ways he prefers to fight. * '''Unarmed Fighting '- Colt, being a trained military man, is good at unarmed combat. If he needs to fight without causing lethal injury, he usually resorts to this. * 'Spell Countering '- Despite the fact that he cannot use the arcane or any magic, he has studied under his parents to learn how to counter spellcasters. * '''Marksmanship - Trained from an early age to utilize gunpowder weapons, Colt has managed to train well enough that missing is a rare occurrence with a flintlock weapon that is used within its maximum range. * 'Tactical Coordination '- A seasoned veteran of quite a few battles and skirmishes, Anderson is a good enough tactician that when he does lead his men into battle, casualties are at a minimum. * 'Disguise '- Anderson is a master of disguise- Well, one disguise, but still. He holds up his persona as 'Christina Stephenson' when needed for eavesdropping, spy missions, or just overall appearance to make it appear that the Protectorate has a diversity of men and women. Equipment * '"The Coltinator" '- While comically named, the 'Coltinator' is not a weapon to be messed with, as it is a dual-barreled flintlock pistol meant for up-close instantaneous damage. Made of an ebony wood with iron reinforcing it, one should never doubt its power. * '"Creed's Justice" '- A longsword made up of bonded trillium, in the shape of a standard Alliance footman's sword. Except instead of a blue crosspiece and hilt, it's red and gold, with the Embershield double headed falcon on both sides of the crosspiece. * '"Aiek Dras" '- A short sword designed to be a quick attack blade, it's made of dark iron ore to give it a more shadow appearance, hence the name "Grasping Shadow" in the tongue of Elves native to Quel'Anaris. * '"Vengeance & Honor" '- Two short swords meant to be utilized for close quarters combat, Vengeance & Honor are made of arcanite alloys, with a slight curve as the blade gets closer to the tip, almost in the shape of an eagles beak, in homage to his homeland, Alterac. The pommel is made of brass discs, and wrapped in an orange leather, whilst the crosspieces both feature a strong true iron alloy, with an Alteraci eagles head on both sides of the crosspieces, with citrine gemstones set into each eye. * '"Officers Battle Dress Uniform" '- What makes Colt so fabulous? Why, it's that Battle Dress Uniform he so often wears, even outside of combat! Composed of brown combat leggings, and a vest with gloves meant for stopping light blows from a small sword, mace or a dagger. Additionally, there are the brown combat boots that go with it all, and the shoulder pads that curve around his should, allowing for easy arm movement. This is all finished off with a fine red trim. Quotes * "I may look like a woman, but I've got the deadly initiatives of a man." --Colt, upon his interview when joining the Embershield Protectorate. * "On your feet soldier! You don't die until I say so!" --During the Battle of East Lowes, acting as temporary Commissar of the 217th Infantry's 5th Company. * "Predicting an enemies movements helps one overcome the trials of battle, especially when one lacks magical capability to turn the tide, like yourself, Miss Embershield." --Colt, to Achaena Embershield during a duel. * "The capability of taking down an entire undead battalion with the likes of 50 men are approximately... Twenty to one." --During a routine patrol, upon spotting an Undead battalion. * "When one of you falls, ten more rush to take their place!" -Colt, rallying his men to make a push against the Legion of the Damned during the War for Quel'Anaris. * "I dare that Lightshworn Bashtard to march through thoshe gates! *Hic* I'll kill 'em myshelf! Shwear it on Autarch Embershieldsh life!" --A drunk Colt after hearing of the secession of Quelvenoraal from the Protectorate, and its Alliance alignment. Themes * '"Standard Theme" '- Gothic Wedding - Derek & Brandon Fiechter * '"Battle Theme" '- Warhammer 40k Dawn of War 2 Retribution - Imperial Guard Theme 3 * '"Duel Theme" ' - Blades of Might - Derek & Brandon Fiechter * '"Second Duel Theme" '- Honor of the Samurai - Derek & Brandon Fiechter * '"Relaxation & Training Theme" '- Cherry Blossoms - Derek Fiechter Trivia * Anderson Colt is based largely on the player/writer, in that he is confused for a woman a lot of the time, and will generally don more feminine clothing and looks in order to play the part. * Colt was originally a rebellious woman named Alexis Reynolds who had planned to overthrow Telriah Embershield, the acting Archduchess of Quel'Anaris. * Anderson is a minor character in the upcoming novel written by the player, 'Embershield Chronicles: Hope Amongst Flames'. * So far, Anderson has been asked out on one date by a man, who happened to be an info broker and crime lord. * It's speculated that Anderson is due to get a promotion to Lieutenant Colonel, and then be killed off, much like a certain other Lieutenant Colonel. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Alteraci Category:Embershield Protectorate Category:Army Officers Category:Autarchy of Amastril Category:House of Aurelstar